


the list of the walking dead.

by bloodynargles



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - WWII, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, M/M, Other, WWII, World War II, god it needs to rain more, world war ii au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at him now, going to war to join the list of the walking dead. His older brother be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the list of the walking dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on this man's story. http://dday7.channel4.com/ (click on Des) Only very roughly. I seriously am so so so so sorry i..... May be a playlist sorted for this soon. Going off the British Army Ranks, http://www.jodavidsmeyer.com/combat/military/ranks.html If you have any questions, please comment:3 Or if you know, you want to preform an exorcism with salt. yep, bye.

They blackened our faces, and as they looked around at eachother, all that was visible was the whites of their eyes. One man, his name was Scotty, said they must look like demons to the Germans. Chekov laughed and took the picture, which probably proved him right. It was crude, and he wasn't sure it would ever get shown, or ever reach Britain. He was lucky, he thought, that the british army took him in, despite being classed as a 'deserter' by the Russians. They put a camera in his hands, and shipped him off across the channel. They'd been on the boats for roughly nine hours, and other than Scotty and himself, there are five other men on board. Three of whom he knows, the others keep to themselves.

  
Bones is the medic, and he talks with a gruff voice, and can be often be heard telling the soldiers he treats and his best friend how much of an idiot they all are. There's a picture of his family that he keeps in his pack, but he doesn't talk much about them, like most of the men here, he just hoped he would get back, live long enough to see them again. Even if the varibles weren't in their favor.

  
Hikaru Sulu is a Private, like Chekov, but he's American. Actually they don't share much in common, but maybe that is the reason they get along. Sulu was the first one to accept him as just another soldier, and not a spy from behind the Eastern Front. He wanted to be a pilot, but they told him he was too short, and he told Chekov amusededly that he supposed he was. They laughed at that, it was light.

  
Last but not least was James T. Kirk. Jim was a Lance Corporal, who, when they first met acted like he was the most capable of them all, Bones had said he acted like he had a stick up his ass. Scotty agreed and had said something else, but Chekov had had a hard time understanding what he had said, due to his thick Scottish accent.

They landed on the beaches at around 8:00 in the morning, the noise near deafened Chekov and Scotty slapped him on the shoulder as they were pushed off of the boat. "On we go into hell my boy." It was mumbled near his ear and that was the only reason he could recall it so well. Hikaru grabbed him and pulled him back, taking his face in his hands. "Listen, listen to me!" He shouted over the noise of the gunfire and screams of pain, Chekov blinked, his eyes wide. "I'll be right behind you. Right there." "How..." His voice cracked, and he shouted louder, "How long?" The older man laughed and then coughed, cutting the laughter short. "All the way home, Pavel. All the way home." Chekov nodded and, if it was out of fear, of pure terror he doesn't know, he pulled the other man in and kissed him. It was rough and he could've swore he heard Bones say something that sounded like a curse and Jim laugh and hit his friend, while saying. "Come on Bones, gimme a kiss" That only made him curse more. He ignored them after that, feeling Sulu pull him close before breaking the kiss off. They stood in silence for a moment, but then the shouts of their commanding officer knocked them out of it. Hikaru nodded and handed Chekov his camera, "Come on, we'd better go." he said, dragging him off.

As soon as they got a little bit up the beach, and the others had branched off, Sulu pulled him close to his side and whispered into his ear. "Possibly longer, if you want me to." He was about to respond but they were alerted by a shout close to them and a peppering of bullets, Chekov followed his instincts and ran for cover. He doesn't know if he pulled Hikaru along, or not.

Everything was so loud, the gunfire rattling in his ears. Chekov looked around, where was Sulu? He knew Bones had spied men that were injured, mumbled something that sounded like "Goddamn Germans." and dragged Jim off with him. He was to busy in his thoughts to feel a hand clasp around his shoulder, and only came out of his thoughts when he started being dragged along. It wasn't a German, and that was enough for him.

As he trudged up the muddy beach with the man that took ahold of him, advoiding the barbed wire and all of thd hell it entailed, all he could think about were his friends. What were they doing? Had Hikaru got past the first set of bullets? Where were Jim and Bones? How about Scotty? Maybe Soctty was thinking about that nurse that they encountered back home, the one Jim had tried to pick up with some stupid chat line and she had flipped him off, making eyes at Scotty instead. He was pretty smug about everything after that.

They were _close_ , so very close, and Pavel could feel his heart slowing down. Breaking away from the man, he was pretty sure that Jim had called him Cupcake at some point, everyone looked different in full gear. He turned to take a picture of the beach below, and he pressed the shutter button, but what the picture came out as he'll never know. The bullets were loud and he dropped his camera while turning to see, only to get the breath knocked out of him. He stumbled back and coughed, looking down to see where the wound was but his eyes seemed to fade slightly and all he could see was his boots, and his own blood dripping down to mix with whatever else was on there.

There was mud on his boots, that was the last thing he remembers thinking. There was no pain, no life flashing before his eyes. No. Just that there was _mud on his boots_ , and that he never did know where Sulu was and he wanted to kick himself.

He dreams about a parade, about Russia, about home. Wherever that may be. He sees his friends, if that's what they are, more importantly he sees Sulu. He smiles and tips his hat and maybe he feels dizzy and suspiciously like a girl but at this moment in time _who cares_ because its Sulu and he's ok and he's happy. He pushes the feeling of unease to the back of his mind with the fact that he can practically put his hand through them. His friends are here. But then he can hear Nyota, through the drums and everyone laughing, he can hear footsteps and he can hear Major Pike shouting. There's one man they were all scared of. Then there's the pain.

_What if they don't like me? What if i don't get in? What will i do then? **You'll try again.** The voice in his head sounded strangely like his sister, the one who was still stuck in Russia, forced to take care of the children she did not mother and wait for the father to come home from this dreadful war. He feared for her, feared that when he went back she would be no more and all that world be left were the remains of the house she lived in. _

_Chekov walked up the steps, keeping his back straight trying to remember all of the things his older brother would talk about and try to teach him. He remembers everyone praising his brother, but letting the younger one do his maths and leave him out of it all. He walked towards the front doors and took a breath. Look at him now, going to war to join the list of the walking dead. His older brother be damned._

They gave him a star, a medal for dying. Jim Kirk looked down at the name on the list. _Private Chekov, Pavel Andreievich_. Stupid boy, walking into war with that stupid camera and thinking he could get away with just a sratch. Stupid Jim for not protecting him, stupid Jim for not looking after the boy. He can hear Bones' voice in his head, telling him off, telling him what he told him all those nights ago. _"That 'boy' is gonna get us out of this hell hole, Jim. Just you watch. Then you'll call him a man."_ Jim still remembers telling his friend that boys aren't men until they earn it, and by god he earned it. That Russian kid and his stupid camera, the one who didn't even know how to shoot a gun, but knew all too well the destruction it caused. He deserved way more than just a star on the participation board. So did Hikaru. 


End file.
